


Абищиця

by MintHero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Pseudo-History
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintHero/pseuds/MintHero
Summary: Україна у часи Зречення Миколи II.





	Абищиця

Сьогодні на вулицях Київа було досить людно. Плітки розліталися звідусіль: про те та про всяке. Останні події у Російській Імперії слугували тому початком. 

— Кругом измена и трусость и обман! — лунало з кожного куточку. 

Здалеку було чутно аромат свіжої випічки та квасу. Серед купи людей можна було запримітити жіночу фігуру, що впевнено йшла зі сторони антикварної крамниці. На ній була продовгувата бардова спідниця, акуратні витончені іноземні туфлі, здається, англійські, а може й французькі. Блакитна блузка та чорний піджак ледве утримували пишні груди, але маленький ґудзик старанно виконував цю роботу. З таким бюстом в неї боліла спина, але вона все одно тримала її рівно, гордо. Очі її були начебто відображенням сьогоднішнього неба над головую — ясно блакитні, але якісь сумні. З-під бардового чепчика виглядало неслухняне волосся кольору ранкового колосся. 

На перший погляд — молода і тендітна дівчина. Але чим більше ти дивишся у її очі, тим більш розумієш, що перед тобою людина, яка бачила за своє життя таке, що тобі і не снилось. 

Мало хто знав ким була ця загадкова дівчина, мало хто розумів що перед ними нога у ногу йшла їхня ненька — їхня Україна. Молоді люди посміхалися їй, знімали шляпи, бабці гордовито дивилися, вважали що та була занадто молода для такого помітного одягу і червоної помади. Але Ольга звикла до всіх цих поглядів — вони існували ще з тих часів, коли вона була єдиною жінкою на Січі та воювала пліч-о-пліч з іншими козаками. 

Наразі Україна мала зовсім інші проблеми — чого хотіла вона і чого хотів від неї увесь світ. Останні новини змушували її серце тремтіти. Їй хотілося побачити брата, обійняти по-сестринськи, пригладити шовкове світле волосся. Але часи змінилися і вони вже не були дітьми. Сьогоднішній потяг відправляться о сьомій. Є час поміркувати — втішити брата чи послухатися Вінниченко, який давно мав на думці ідеї свободи — ідеї, які ніколи не покидали Україну у вісні. 

Вона знов бачила картини о своїх спогадах брата — його любов до царської сім’ї Романових, його розповіді про проведений разом час з їх дітлахами та про казкові морські подорожі. 

Тепер всього цього не існувало. 

«Кругом измена и трусость и обман!» — Ольга чула це у своїй голові. Подумки вже летіла крізь небо, вдалечінь. Хотілось обійняти братика та сестричку, знов відчути рідний дотик та дитячій сміх, які залишалися вже далеко на десятій дорозі спогадів. 

Білорусь, напевно, вже була у нього вдома. Вона завжди намагалася зрозуміти Івана сильніше ніж могла, але дівоче закохане серце закривало їй очі на речі, які не кожен наважився б побачити. 

Що він зараз відчуває? Чи змінився він? Який краєвид відкривається перед його очима? Багрові плями крові на золотому троні?

По вулиці стікали струмки, дітлахи грались у якусь гучну веселу гру. 

Україна підійняла м’яч, який підлетів до її ніг, віддала його маленькому хлопчику, який його і загубив, граючись із друзями. 

— Ви дуже гарна, панно! — сказала дівчина за його спиною. Ольга усміхнулася. Вона завжди по-доброму заздрила дітям. Будучи старшою сестрою, вона мала не тільки яскраві спогади з дитинства, але й розуміння великою відповідальності. 

Діти продовжили свою гру. Ольга увійшла у будівлю вокзалу, окинув своїми блакитними очами вулицю. 

У голові лунали слова Винниченка: «Не они нас выбрали, а мы им навязали себя». 

Отак почалась її подорож та перший крок до початку чогось нового, чогось такого бажаного. 

Треба було тільки розпочати цю розмову. 

Україна ще не знала, які роки голоду, війни та несправедливості чекали на неї.

Вона лиш споглядала з вікна на розкішну зелень міста та просторі поля вдалечині. 

Не майбутнє — абищиця.

**Author's Note:**

> АБИ́ЩИЦЯ, і, жін., розм. Річ або справа, що не має ніякої цінності чи значення; дрібниця, дурниця.  
> «Кругом измена и трусость и обман!» — насправді ця цитата належала самому Миколаю II  
> «Не они нас выбрали, а мы им навязали себя» — справжні слова Винниченка. 
> 
> Можливі історичні неточності, а також прошу пробачення за мою досить слабку українську, практики в мене не вистачає.


End file.
